Parodying
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Parody time with TNBC! See the parodies of annoying fandom cliches within the series and its characters, bloopers, and deleted scenes! Rated for swearing and mild sexual content.
1. Banishing Poor Sally

**I may just leave this as a one-shot for now. Until I come up with some more ideas to parody. If you have some suggestions for me, I'm all ears! Let me know if any cliches you can't stand in the fandom!**

**I did some parodies of cliches I dislike in the Hey Arnold fandom just recently. And now, with my rekindled and much stronger love for TNBC, I decided to do some here! :D**

**Mainly of course, the abuse poor Sally gets. If it wasn't obvious enough in my and Azure129's stories, I love Sally. She's my favourite character in the film next to Jack, of course. I really don't understand all the hatred she gets. Either because she's in the way of the Suethor's pwecious Jack, or, because they feel they're so superior to her and that her character is lame.**

**Wow. Sally is one of the most relatable and likable characters ever created, if you ask me. **

**But yes, I have heard. Either with the cheap cop-out of her having never existed, or making her completely out of character enough to have everyone hate her and banish her from town so that precious Mary Sue replacement can have Jack.**

**Wow.**

**So, today, I'm going to make fun of that cliche. :D**

**All characters belong to Tim Burton. **

XXX

It was a glorious day in Halloween Town. With the sun shining, the sky so blue, birds singing, with laughter filling the air! The townsfolk wandered around, singing and dancing as if they were in the middle of an awesome musical film, offering complete joy for all to see, oh so fair!

Boys and girls of every age! Wouldn't you like to see something not at all strange? Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween! This is not Halloween! This is not Halloween!

No one's dead! There's nothing but good feeling all around! Instead of screams you can hear music in the air! Children are throwing toys and balls, instead of throwing heads! Feel the warmth coming from inside!

Oh, this beautiful beautiful town of Halloween!

And now we meet Jack!

"I'm totally clueless and an idiot!" Jack says with a grin. "Oh look! Something shiny over there!"

"Good morning Jack, how are you today?" Sally asks.

"Ew! Get away from me, filthy urchin!" Jack shrieks in fright.

"Attention everyone!" Announces the Mayor. "We have a new citizen joining our town! She's the most beautiful and powerful Demon Goddess ever to exist! Celestia Luna Marianne Izayoi Ayumi Seraphina Kawaii Desu Ne Patricia Glinda Dorothy Hinata Elizabeth Yoko Isabelle Zelda Ilia Midna Bella Swan Alice Rosalie Bella Akari Hermione Galadriel Sakura Anastasia Eowyn Sparkleskirt Karin Cinderella Juliette Kurotsuchi Marina Cullen the Third!"

The beautiful woman is next to him, with long black hair, rainbow eyes, bat wings, barely wearing any clothes at all, fangs, blood red fingernails, perfect body. All the males are now in love with her, including the Mayor.

"That's right! Eyes on ME! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME! MEEEEE!" Celestia screams. "YOU ALL SUCK! I AM GREAT! ME ME ME ME ME!"

"Isn't she the BEST?" Says the Wolfman.

"Yes I agree!" Says Behemoth.

"I quite agree as well." Says Mr. Hyde.

"I do too!" Says the smaller Mr. Hyde.

"I wanna do her!" Says the smallest Mr. Hyde.

"Jack Skellington...I am scarier and more powerful than you..." Celestia flirts. "EW! Who or what is THAT?" She points to Sally.

"Who? I don't know, some kind of rag doll!" Says Jack with a grin.

"Let's go to your room and I'll screw you so much. And you have to marry me, let me be the Queen, and have my babies." Celestia says.

"Of course, my beautiful winged demon Goddess!" Jack proclaims.

"But Jack...what about what happened at the end of the movie?" Sally begs.

"Sorry bitch, but Jack is MINE." Celestia sneers. "The only thing that matters is me. I get my happy ending, my King and everything. You, you don't matter. You are not taking him away from me. I worked far too hard to win him over to give him up to YOU. I hate you so much. You are a horrible and stupid bitch. You never saved Sandy Claws. That was ME in disguise as you. It was never you. I hate you so much. Jack is MINE. MINE!"

"YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU!" Sally wails.

Jack and Celestia go back to his house and do lots of things. Sally is left alone crying.

"I sense there's something in the wind..." Sally sings.

Lock, Shock and Barrel pelt her with sharp objects.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID RAG DOLL! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!"

"Oh, I love Celestia!" Shock gushes. "I'm going to have her do my nails and re-do my wardrobe!"

"Let's be her servants!" Says Lock.

"Okay! With lots of candy!" Says Barrel.

Later, Jack and Celestia come out.

"We're getting married!" Says Jack.

"I'M getting married!" Celestia says gleefully. "I will be the Queen of Halloween Town! But we'll change the name. We're going to call it Celestia City!"

"I instantly agree with all of that!" Says Jack.

"Me too!" The Mayor grins.

Everyone cheers oh so happily!

Sally later confronts Jack!

"Jack, you are mine! I want you!" Sally says as she throws herself at him. "I will not let you marry that witch! I don't care if you don't like me! I WILL HAVE YOU."

"Let me go!" Jack yells. "HELP! HELP! I'M BEING SEXUALLY MOLESTED!"

"You BITCH! How DARE you!" Celestia screams. "LET GO OF MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

"Celestia my darling, SAVE ME!" Jack wails.

"I won't let you! He's mine! I don't care what ANYONE says! HE'S MINE! ALL MINE!" Sally cackles.

"That is IT! MAYOR! Banish her immediately!" Jack orders.

"Certainly! I never liked her anyway!" The Mayor says.

Sally is then kicked out and thrown onto her butt into the forest, away from the town. Everyone cheers and celebrates, since no one liked her at all. She was horrible and useless, everyone was happy she was finally gone forever.

Jack and Celestia get married. Because duh, obviously they're a far better couple. They have about ten skeleton demon babies. The town is now Celestia City, and it never celebrates Halloween anymore. But who cares? Celestia is beautiful and scary! Therefore she's perfect for Jack and perfect to be the Queen of the town!

Sally is...who cares? I sure don't!

They all lived happily ever after!

XXX

"Wow! That was great!" Stupid Author grinned as she finished her story and posted it on and the Pumpkin Patch website. "I can't wait to get some awesome reviews! Now to write the summary!"

_**so my oC goes to Haloweenn town an she mets jack and they fall in love! OMG! I LOVE JACK! Sally is banished because she stupid and I h8 her. REVIEW! **_

"Perfect summary!" Stupid Author said. "I love it! So I hope others will love it too!"

The next day, she checked her e-mail inbox and found that she had four reviews for her story.

"Oh wow! I sure hope they love my story!" She clicked on them and read them all.

Review # 1:_**Wow, your story sucks. For one, your grammar and spelling are horrible. Second, Jack would never treat Sally like that. Sally was completely out of character all for the sake of your stupid Mary-Sue. This story was horrible. I cannot believe you would even think that this was good.**_

Review #2:_** How DARE you write such a story! If you don't like Sally that much, fine, whatever. But to make her out of character like that? What is wrong with you? That's both bad AND lazy writing! And what the hell is with Celestia? She has a long name and she is nothing but a Mary-Sue. Your writing is horrible. And what's wrong with Jack? He's not acting like himself either! He would never treat Sally like that! I hate this story.**_

Review #3: _**Well, how typical. You create a Mary-Sue so you can have your precious Jack, make Sally act out of character so everyone will hate her and banish her from town...and make Jack treat her like garbage as a result. The so-called "love" between Jack and Celestia was HORRIBLE. I feel like I'm reading My Immortal! I have news for you, Tim Burton would look at this story and LAUGH his head off! Get it through your head! Jack and Sally love each other and are canon!**_

Review #4: _**omg dis is awsum. I luv iT! OMG! MAKE MORE MORE MORE! I LOBE CELETIO! SELLI SUX!**_

"How DARE YOU ALL!" Stupid Author screamed. "Sally SUCKS! She was useless in the entire movie!"

I appeared out of nowhere, sighing. "Actually, stupid idiot, Sally was far from useless. She not only attempted to save Santa Claus, but she also had the smart idea to try to stop Jack from making a big mistake by pouring fog juice into the town's water source."

"She was trying to ruin Christmas!" Stupid Author screamed.

"No. Sally was apprehensive about Christmas since the beginning, yes. But that's because it was unfamiliar to her and she wasn't sure what to think about it. And even so, you can see during the town meeting that she at first thought it was interesting." I corrected. "She wasn't trying to ruin Christmas. Did you even watch the movie?"

"She DID! SHE DID!"

"She had a premonition that Christmas was going to be a disaster. She tried to warn Jack about it AND stop him from playing Santa because she CARED ABOUT HIM. She didn't want him to get hurt! He wouldn't listen to her! That's why she resorted to being sneaky."

"She's ugly and a rag doll! She was created! Not a real citizen!"

I rolled my eyes. "I hardly remember that factor affecting the story or creating some kind of problem. And she is not ugly. Even if she was, who cares? Pretty looks are not what make a good character."

"She was mean to Dr. Finkelstein!"

"Sally was _isolated _and wasn't even treated like an equal. She was intrigued by the outside world and wanted to see it, but she was under oppression from Dr. Finkelstein. That was why she resorted to slipping Deadly Nightshade into his food or drinks. Yes, that was wrong of her, but she wasn't trying to kill him or be cruel. After all, the ingredient just put him to sleep. She just wanted freedom to see the outside, and obviously she must've asked him several times, he would refuse, and then she just about had it. She did this because it was the last straw."

"Sally is too shy and boring and nice! She's WEAK!" Stupid Author yelled.

"Did you even watch the movie, or pay attention? Sally IS a shy girl, she's soft-spoken. What's wrong with that? A lot of girls in real life are like that. She's very complex, on top of that, and it makes her character interesting. Why, does she need to be gun-wielding badass mercenary, a bitch, and kicking every guy in the crotch and beating them up even if they so much as look at her the wrong way to be strong, or considered a good character? Wow. What screwed up logic." I said, rolling my eyes again. "Even so, her being shy and being a little nervous about admitting her feelings for Jack does add to the story, because otherwise the movie would have been over. Again, like in real life. A lot of girls are afraid of admitting their romantic feelings toward someone, ESPECIALLY when that someone is out of their league somehow."

"Sally isn't scary! She's the least scary character in the town! Jack would NEVER go for someone who is the exact opposite of him!" Stupid author smirked.

I groaned. "You have a point. Sally isn't exactly scary. But wow, you obviously don't know Jack very well, do you? He is not shallow or an idiot. I hardly remember him complaining about that. What I DO remember is Jack falling in love with Sally because she genuinely loved him and cared about him. He realized how far she would go to help him."

"He could have said ANYTHING when he said that line in Oogie Boogie's lair! He was probably even about to say he hated her!"

"Oh come on. Really? Oh what, after all that happened, you wanted him to say, 'Sally, I never realized that you...are not the one for me, I hate you'? That is not only completely out of context and out of character, but that's just stupid."

"I hate this pairing! I love Jack! He should be mine! WE are meant to be!"

"Hey, honey? Guess what? No one cares."

"You just wait! When Tim Burton sees my character, he'll beg me to let him use her and replace that stupid Sally!"

"No. That's never going to happen!"

"I'm writing him a letter!"

"Oooh, scary. Okay, tough girl. Let me get you a pen."

So she wrote the letter:

_**dear timmy,**_

_**liek omg, I wanna say hi and say I luv yer mobie. Teh nightymere before chrismas, it is cool. **_

_**So I liek hab dis charecter named Celestia Luna Marianne Izayoi Ayumi Seraphina Kawaii Desu Ne Patricia Glinda Dorothy Hinata Elizabeth Yoko Isabelle Zelda Ilia Midna Bella Swan Alice Rosalie Bella Akari Hermione Galadriel Sakura Anastasia Eowyn Sparkleskirt Karin Cinderella Juliette Kurotsuchi Marina Cullen the Third, and i hate salley, sory. She should be wit jack, 'cuz she's me, u no. I luv jack and i wanna be wit him. So can u use my oC instead of salley? Pleas? **_

_**Tank u so much! My story is in de link at de bottom, pleas red it.**_

_**Stupid Author**_

And she sent the letter!

A week later, she got a letter back from Tim Burton, and she was so excited.

It read:

_**Dear Stupid Author,**_

_**I have to give you kudos for having the courage to write to me. Unfortunately for you, I cannot accept this. Your character has a name that is far too long, and she sounds completely bland and unrealistic. Even by my standards. Your story was atrocious. I don't tend to care so much about what people do when they write with my characters, but to be honest, you story really offended me, and so did your letter. I understand you don't like Sally, that's your opinion. But like it or not, that's the character in the film, and she is Jack's girlfriend. I'm sorry, but that's not my problem.**_

_**I will not be using Celestia in any kind of works that have to do with Nightmare, and I don't think anyone else would, either. Just because you like Jack, want him for yourself (which is creepy) and hate Sally and want her out of the picture, does not mean it's going to happen. Face it, either there are girls who are doing the same thing you are doing, fans who don't like the pairing but don't make stupid stuff out of it, or the fans just want Jack and Sally together.**_

_**Do not ever write me again. Good day.**_

_**Tim Burton.**_

Stupid Author wailed and cried to her parents and friends, who all laughed at her and said one big "I TOLD YOU SO!" to her. She cried and cried. She failed. Her story was reported and deleted, too! Yay!

XXX

"What...was THAT?" Jack blinked, looking weirded out.

"What is it, Jack?" Sally entered the room, holding some fabric in her hands.

"Someone just wrote an atrocious story. ...I'd best not explain it." Jack stood up and hugged his beloved girlfriend. "But it's not true. I love you, my darling Sally...we are meant to be. I would never treat you horribly!"

Sally smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too, Jack. And I would never treat you like that, either."

The two giggled and hugged each other some more, so full of love.

**THE END.**


	2. Sally Never Existing

**Hey! Thanks for the feedback everyone! :) I appreciate it! So here's yet another parody!**

**This time, of course, it's the other annoying cliche. This time making it as if Sally never existed. You know, so that Pwecious Mawy-Sue can have Jack with no obstacle?**

**So they pull the cheap cop-out of a certain character NEVER existing. Wow. **

**Admittedly, that CAN make a good story, depending on the character and everything else behind it. But when you use it like this, again, a cheap cop-out.**

**So here we go! :D**

**And guys? THIS is what would happen if Sally never existed!**

XXX

Once upon a time, a human girl from Nowheresville, U.S.A, came into Halloween Town. Everyone immediately loved her and warmed up to her because she was so beautiful, and Jack wanted to be with her. She accepted since he was the Pumpkin King. She had magical powers and a lot of neat abilities for some strange reason!

"There is something missing in my life! Oh sorrow." Jack sighed to himself, shaking his head.

"JACK SKELLINGTON! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled his raging Tsundere girlfriend, Akari Himekawa. The amazing human girl. "YOU PUT TWO LUMPS OF SUGAR IN MY TEA WHEN I ASKED FOR THREE! I HATE YOU!"

She kicked his ass and stormed off.

"Oh, if only there was a girl who wasn't such a meanie...but no girl exists." Jack moaned.

And then he discovered Christmas!

"Wow! I feel so alive! I must tell everyone about it!"

He does!

XXX

"Wow, this is like, awesome. I am SO supporting this Christmas thing!" Akari squealed.

"You mean you don't feel apprehensive about it?" Jack blinked.

"NO! God no! Why would I when it makes you happy? Why the hell would I speak up apprehension when you love it?" Akari snorted.

"Wow! How wonderful!" Jack said happily. "Let's make Christmas all ours!"

"I completely support that idea!"

With no one to try to stop him, Jack went on with Christmas.

"Akari darling! Can you make my Sandy Claws outfit? Please?"

"NO! Do it yourself, you lazy good-for-nothing skeleton!" Akari yelled.

"But you're the only one in town clever enough to do it..."

"NO NO NO! YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN STUPID SUIT! I DON'T DO SUITS FOR OTHER PEOPLE! I MAKE CLOTHES FOR ME AND ONLY ME! NOT YOU!"

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "I wish there was a nice girl who'd be willing to help me out."

"Well TOO BAD! I am Akari and there is no one named Jane or even Sally to be all nice and cute! I AM A BITCH! GET USED TO IT, YOU IDIOT! BITCHES RULE!"

"Sally..." The name was strange to him somehow, but sadly, no girl existed with that name around here.

"JACK! GET ME FOOD AND CHOCOLATE AND RUB MY FEET AND IRON MY CLOTHES! ALL OF THEM! NOW! GO GO GO GO! NEVER MIND STUPID CHRISTMAS RIGHT NOW!"

And he did, poor Jack.

XXX

Christmas was here!

Since Jack had to think fast, he used...a red sweater, red pants, and black boots to try to make a Sandy Claws suit. But no beard or hat! Oh no!

"Go Jack go! Deliver those awful toys!" Akari shouted, whooping.

The entire town cheered him on!

"Zero! To the head of the team! Funny, I feel there should be fog...but there isn't! That's okay! Let's go!" Jack said happily.

And off they went!

Unfortunately, nothing went as planned.

Christmas became a disaster! All the toys terrified the kids, and the army attempted to blow him into smithereens!

Jack ended up captured and jailed. All alone. All because there was no one to try to warn him about Christmas being a disaster. If he had known, despite brushing it off, he would have tried to set things right.

But no. Oogie Boogie made off with Sandy Claws! Lock, Shock and Barrel rejoiced in their efforts!

"Akari! Don't you want to know where Sandy Claws is and try to save him?" The Mayor cried. "Jack is in trouble!"

"Who cares?" Akari rolled her eyes. "It's his own fault. He brought this on himself. Besides, now that he's gone, I get to be the Pumpkin Queen! Won't that be great? MAYOR! Get to work! We have a lot of work to do! I hereby declare this town, AKARI TOWN!"

And Halloween Town, now Akari Town, was led by a tyrannical bitch while poor Jack was alone in prison, with no way out. She didn't even miss him or try to help him. Who cared? She was Queen now!

Even if she was a normal human girl, who had gifted amazing powers, and was drop-dead gorgeous with everyone in love with her.

XXX

Dumbass Author grinned as she finished her story and was so pleased with herself.

"All right! I wrote an AWESOME story without stupid Sally! Man I love Akari, she's the best! Jack sure needed a bitch by his side, not some stupid sweet piece of crap! Affection and sweetness is SO last year! All guys want are demanding beautiful bitches! Doesn't anyone realize that now? Jack is no different!"

She cackled madly, and wrote a summary on for the story.

_**SALLY DOES NOT EXIST! This is the movie, but as if my OC Akari was in the town instead of stupid Sally! AkarixJack forever! REVIEW!**_

"Perfect! So very perfect! Everyone will love it!"

The next day, she got ten reviews. Nine of them were flames, the first one was one she wrote herself posing as an anonymous review. No one liked the story. She cried and cried and cried and screamed at everyone and tried to make a sequel to the story, but that story also tanked.

Hope we learned a good lesson, children!


	3. Perfect Child

**An anonymous reviewer gave me the idea for this one! X3 I've yet to read a story like this one they mentioned, but I'll do the best I can!**

**So today's story is when a child of Jack and Sally can be a Mary-Sue. XD Along with some other stupid stuff! Oh boy! It won't make any sense. XD But it's all fun.**

XXX

"I am Luna Angelica Hilda Zelda Helga Marie Skellington!" Announced the half rag doll half skeleton child with glee. "And I am the Princess of Halloween! I AM PERFECT! I am now the star of the story!"

"Cameo!" Said Jack. "We love you, daughter!"

"Now we have to go disappear, since we're the main characters of the film and cannot have more than two seconds of screen time since our daughter is now the star and we are pushed aside and rarely mentioned." Sally said. "Also a cameo!"

Jack and Sally left to go do things off-screen, never to be seen or mentioned.

"YES! Bye bye, stupid parents! I hate you both, you're ruining my life!" Luna tantrumed.

"We're OTHER second generation kids!" Said one random monster kid.

"Me too!" Said another.

"The story is all about us and our adventures!" Said Luna. "Who? What canon characters? Who cares about them? This story is about US! Only us!"

"Right!" Said the other kids.

"I will now give you a full biography of me, a description of me, and I will once again never mention my parents! Who are they? I don't care!"

"We'll do the same! What parents? They don't matter!" Said the other kids.

"Hi! I'm Vanessa!" Said a random beautiful monster demon woman. "And I'll be the mother figure you desire since your own mother sucks!"

"I love that idea!" Said Luna. "My stupid rag doll mother sucks!"

"How terrible!" Vanessa cried. "Listen, I love your father...he's PERFECT for me! Think you can get him and me together?"

"I sure can! You'll make a better mother and wife!" Luna squealed. "Okay, I have to mention my parents for another cameo!"

"No! My darling Sally is DEAD!" Jack wails with pain.

"Aww. Too bad. So, want to get married and screw?" Vanessa said, not caring.

"I'm totally over Sally!" Jack said happily. "Another cameo!"

"YES! I AM NOW THE PUMPKIN QUEEN!" Vanessa cheered.

"And I am still the perfect Pumpkin Princess! I will be Queen! I AM PERFECT ME ME ME ME ME!" Luna squealed. "Vanessa I love you Mommy!"

"We're here too!" Said the other kids.

"YAY! Now for a big story about all our adventures with more non-canon characters to fill up any blanks and never once mention anyone else in the movie!" Said Luna.

Later on...

"Now I am in love!" Luna said.

"My name is Hibernius! Because the author just randomly gave me a weird name! Hooray!" Said Hibernius. "And I love you, Luna!"

"Now we'll have a love story just like my parents! And by parents I mean my dad and my REAL Mommy, Vanessa! Not stupid rag doll!" Luna said. "Did I also mention I'm perfect?"

And so Luna went on to have awesome adventures with all her friends and her lover and then more stories were made chronicling each stage of her life! What parents? Who are they?

XXX

**Sorry this one isn't as good. XD But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**


	4. Bloopy Time 1

**Bloopy time! :D This will be a bonus for the parody chapters! X3 Doing bloopies! Yay!**

**So here we go! :D I've been inspired, especially by the "Behind The Scenes" story! OwO I'll do my best to keep everyone in character, and to just have fun, so there may be some minor OOC moments. XD**

**WARNING! ...Some sexy stuff. 'Cause I'm evil and can't resist. OwO XD And don't take it seriously, it's just for fun, and because I saw it in another story like this that was done a long time ago.**

**I will do bloopies for the game next. ;)  
><strong>

XXX

Beep.

Dr. Finkelstein: You're mine, you know! I made you, with my own hands!

Sally: You can make _other_ creations! I'm restleleless...oops!

Beep.

Sally: You can make _other_ creations! I'm restless, I can't...um...*Laughs* Sorry...what was my line again?

Beep.

Henry: Okay, okay, marker! And, action!

Barrel: Did anyone see my lollipop?

Lock: You had it two seconds ago!

Shock: Guys, we're filming! We're supposed to be singing about kidnapping Santa!

Barrel: But I want my lollipop!

Beep.

LSB: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, la-dee-da-dee-da!

Shock: You're singing it wrong!

Lock: You started it!

Beep.

Lock: I want to do it!

Barrel: Let's straw draws!

Beep.

Barrel: Let's draws straw!

Beep.

Barrel: Let's draw straws! *Holds up actual straws*

Shock: You're supposed to be using bones!

Barrel: Oops.

Beep.

Jack: _Where we can gaze into the_-*Trips over the fence* Oof! *Gets up* Oh dear! Can we try that again?

Beep.

Mayor: Jaaaaack! Answer me! *Falls backward down the stairs* Ouch!

Henry: Hey, that's good! Let's put that in the movie.

Mayor: At least I only had to do it once!

Beep.

Lock: Lock!

Shock: Shock!

Barrel: Me!

Shock: You idiot!

Beep.

Lock: Lock!

Shock: Shock!

Barrel: Team Rock Blast off at the Speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight! Baaaaarel dat's right!

Lock: *Laughs*

Shock: Darn it, Barrel!

Beep.

Lock: Lock!

Shock: Shock!

Barrel: And Barrel!

Shock: No! You're supposed to just say your name! No and! Darn it! We're never going to work in Hollywood again!

Barrel: Sorry!

Lock: Shut up!

Beep.

Jack: My Sandy Claws suit! I want _you_ to make it! *Pulls down a drawing of a sexy Sally*

Sally: O.O

Jack: Sally?

Sally: OwO *Proceeds to make out with him*

Henry: Cut! Not yet, you two!

Beep.

Sally: Mmm! See? Scrumptious!

Dr. Finkelstein: *Starts to drink the soup but it spills* You clumsy oaf!

Beep.

Sally: Mmm! See? Scrumptious!

Dr. Finkelstein: *Drinks soup from bowl and then it splashes into his face* Sally!

Beep.

Sally: Mmm! See? Scrumptious!

Dr. Finkelstein: *Spills the soup again* Darn it, Sally!

Beep.

Zero: Arf! Arf!

Jack: No, Zero. Not now. I'm not in the mood.

Zero: Arf! Arf!

Jack: All right. *Takes rib bone* Here you go, boy. *Throws it, but it falls only a few feet away* Oh! I missed the marker... *Laughs*

Beep.

Jack: Here you go, boy. *Tosses the rib bone again, but it hits a tree, and he laughs* Can we try that again?

Beep.

Jack: Here you go, boy. *Tosses rib bone, but it hits the other camera guy* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I ruin the tape? Oh, dear!

Beep.

Jack: _Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow. There's something out there far from my home. A longing that I've never gnome_...*Laughs*

Beep.

Jack: _A longing that I've never known_...*Laughs again* I can't do it now! I'm sorry, can I take a break? Oh dear, I'm sorry.

Beep.

Oogie Boogie: _You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes! You gotta be! This can't be the right guy!_

Santa: *Laughs*

Beep.

Oogie Boogie: _You gotta be! This can't be the right guy!_

Santa: *Laughs* I'm sorry...I can't take him seriously! Hahahaha!

Oogie Boogie: Darn it! Why did I have to be an over-the-top villain...oh, even the Joker is more scary. I can't do this now, I'll be in my trailer. *Walks off with a disappointed sigh*

Beep.

Jack: _I want it oh I want it! I've got to know, I've got to know what is this place I have-_*Falls off the sleigh* Whoa!

Beep.

Jack: _I've got to know what is this place I have_-*Falls off the sleigh again* Aaah!

Beep.

Jack: _I've got to know what is this place I have-_*Falls again* Awwww... Could I get a stunt double, please?

Beep.

Jack: *Is riding the sleigh down the hill* Wheeeeeeeeee! ...Oh, I'm sorry! We're back? So sorry...let's do this again!

Beep.

Jack: *Has marker on his face to look like a twirly mustache* I want to tell you about, Christmas Town!

Citizens: *Laughing hysterically*

Jack: Now, what is so funny? O.O *Sees a mirror* Oh...now who did that?

Beep.

Jack: I want to tell you about, Christmas Town! *Has drawn-on angry eyebrows*

Citizens *Laughing*

Jack: What? O.O *Sees mirror again* Who keeps doing that?

Beep.

Jack: I want to tell you about-*Sees the markings all over his face* Very funny, you three!

Beep.

Jack: I AM THE PUMPKIN KING! *Tears off tattered suit, and his regular suit too* ...O.O! Whoops! *Covers himself* Heh heh heh...

Beep.

Sally: Jack... I know how you feel. *Gets up and falls down* Ooh, ouch. I should've been more careful...

Beep.

Santa: The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her! ...*Laughs* Goodness, I'm sorry. Can we do another take?

Beep.

Creature Under The Bed: _I am the one hiding under your bed!_

Henry: Wait, cut!

*There are lumps on the bed, that are moving, along with moans of pleasure*

Henry: Jack and Sally, stop making love on the job!

Jack: So sorry! You know how I get when she wears that dress...

Sally: Sorry...

Beep.

Jack: _What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere! What's this? There's might things in the ware..._Oh, I'm sorry! I need another take for this one.

Beep.

Jack: _There's white things in the air_. *Misses the snowflake* Awww...I didn't succeed. I'm sorry, can we try again?

Beep.

Sally: _I sense there's something in the wind_... *Burps* Oh! I'm so sorry...I'm sorry, I didn't even feel that one coming...oh, I'm sorry! How embarrassing...

Beep.

Sally: _I sense there's something in the wind_- *Trips* Ooh, ouch! I'm so sorry...can we do another take?

Beep.

Sally: _That feels like tragedy's at hand, and though I'd like to stand by him_-*Breaks wind* Oh my! I didn't...oooh...I'm so sorry, that was very rude and unladylike of me. Goodness! *Giggles* Can we try that again?

Beep.

Lock: To Boogie Oogie, of course!

Shock: It's Oogie Boogie!

Beep.

Jack: *Sits down in his chair, but it breaks apart and he falls down* Ouch! Oh dear...this isn't good... *Chuckles* A little help here, please?

Beep.

Santa: Of course! I'm Sandy Claws! ...*Laughs* Did I really just say that? Oh, it's infectious! Okay, all right, let's try this again.

Beep.

Santa: I'm Sandy Claws!

Beep:

Santa: I'm Santy Claus!

Beep.

Santa: I'm Sandy Claws!

Jack: *Is laughing as he comes on screen* Perhaps we should try again later, Sandy.

Santa: I can't even get my own name right! I surely need a break by now. *Laughs*

Beep.

Jack: So, you're not doing anything later, are you?

Sally: No...*Giggles* Did you have something in mind?

Jack: Of course! *Takes her hands* Run away with me, my love...

Sally: Oh, Jack...*Giggles, leaning toward him*

Jack: Sally...*Leans toward her as well, and then looks into camera* Oh! Oh dear, we're rolling? I'm sorry!

Sally: Sorry...um...shall we?

Jack: Let's go! *Clears throat* Sally! I need your help more than anyone's!

Sally: You certainly do, Jack. I had the most terrible vision.

Jack: That's splendid!

Sally: No! It was...um...what was my line again?

Jack: *Laughs* Sally, you're adorable.

Sally: I'm never working in Hollywood again after this...*Giggles*

Beep.

Lock: Dooo, doo doo doo, doo doo dooo...

Shock: Stop singing! We're rolling!

Barrel: This is fun!

Beep.

Mayor: How horribible our Christmas will be!

Beep.

Mayor: How horribibbles our Christmas will be!

Beep.

Mayor: How horribibleblebeles...pbbtttt! *Laughs* I think I need speech lessons after this!

Beep.

Santa: Release me now or you'll have to answer for this heinous act!

Oogie Boogie: *Is talking to a few random ladies* Well you see, I'm pretty certain I can get you three fine ladies a good role in the next movie! *Laughs* Oh! Are we back? Heh heh, run along now, ladies! Bye now! Heh...where were we?

Beep.

Jack and Sally: _For it is plain, as anyone can see... We're simply meant to be..._

*They come closer together and proceed to kiss. ...And kiss. And kiss. And are now making out*

Henry: Cut!

*They continue making out, ignoring him*

Henry: I'm going to remove all the kissing scenes except one. Now cut!


	5. Bloopy Time 2

**More bloopies for you today! :D And oh, something I forgot to mention in the last instalment. **

**If you have suggestions for bloopers, so as long as you keep them within context AND **_keep the characters in character as much as you can_, **then do feel free to pitch in some ideas! :) It can be for the movie, or the game "Oogie's Revenge"**

**Speaking of the game, that's what our bloopies will contain. ;) **

**Also a bonus! The hidden deleted kissing scenes from the movie, and the game. X3 Again, if you have some deleted scenes ideas, let me know!**

**Sadly, they're not real. XD But let's just pretend! ...If you're a Jack/Sally shipper, that is. Antis, bite me.**

XXX

~A Deleted Kissing Scene from the movie~

"Here you go, Sally! I'm so sorry I didn't have them on me while I was giving you the job, that was silly of me!" Jack said apologetically as he handed her the slip of paper that consisted of the necessary measurements.

"Um...it's all right, Jack...no problem." Sally said softly.

The two of them were alone backstage, where she had come back to in order to ask for his measurements, which she needed to make the suit. On any other given day, Sally would have been overwhelmed with so much happiness at finally being alone with Jack, and would have made sure he knew how happy she was. Unfortunately, this was not the time for it. Yes, a part of her still remained lovesick and happy, but her worry and concern was overriding it.

"Jack...listen, since we're alone...there's something important I need to tell you."

"Oh? And what's that, Sally? I'm listening!" Jack smiled widely as he turned to face her again.

"Well...Jack, you see...I..." Sally began, unsure of how to start this. "It was about...what I had said earlier, and I-"

"Sally, don't be modest! I know you can do it. I told you that I had every confidence in you that you could make the Sandy Claws suit!" Jack interrupted, though nicely, as he put his hands on her shoulders. "And I meant it, Sally. I didn't just say that to make you feel better! There's no one in this town who is more talented and clever than you to make it."

For a moment Sally fell silent, and she knew better than to think that Jack was being insincere. He truly meant it, and for that, she was very touched. However, she could see he was still not listening. "Jack, please. It's not about the suit at all."

"It's not?" Jack's eye sockets went wide. "Then...what is it, Sally? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes! Yes, there is something very-" Sally began again.

"Look out!" Jack suddenly grabbed Sally to him, pulling her out of the way just in time for a light shade to fall to the floor.

He had heard the cracking and looked up in time to see it falling, and pulled her out of the way of it. If he had been half a second too soon in looking up, it would have fallen on her head.

"Sally, are you all right?" He couldn't help but hold her a little tighter against him.

Sally was speechless. Jack had not only saved her from the lightshade crashing onto her head, but he was _holding her_. He could have pushed her out of its range, even pulled on her arm, or told her to get out of the way and leave it that that so she could move herself. But no. He had pulled her close up against him! She then brought her arms around him, as if afraid to let him go. "...Y-Yes..." She closed her eyes in bliss, letting herself enjoy it for a moment.

"Sally, look!" Jack was looking up, and could now see what they were standing under. A sprig of mistletoe he had hung up earlier.

She did, following his gaze upward. "...What is that...?"

"It's mistletoe, Sally. A kind of plant!" Jack said happily. "In Christmas Town, they have this very interesting tradition of hanging it up everywhere! And also..." He smiled bashfully and then leaned down, kissing her on the cheek, near the corner of her mouth, along her stitches there. "Two people who stand under it...they kiss."

"O-Oh..." Sally's eyes were wide, and she brought a hand to her cheek.

"Anyway, what did you want to tell me, Sally?" Jack smiled down at her warmly, letting her go.

"Um... I don't know..." Sally smiled in a lovesick daze.

~More Movie Kiss Bloopies~

*Early Production*

Beep.

Henry: Marker, and, action!

Jack: And also...two people who stand under it, they kiss.

*They kiss. They keep kissing, and kissing, and kissing...and soon are making out.*

Henry: Okay, cut! Cut!

*They're still making out*

Henry: Cut!

Jack: I'm sorry, what? O.O

Sally: Um...what?

Henry: You're not supposed to say the entire line before kissing her! And you're supposed to kiss her on the cheek!

Jack: ...Oh, right. I'm so sorry! But Sally is so irresistible, I can't help but want to shower her with love and all the kisses I can give!

Sally: Awww...Jack...*Kisses him*

Henry: Cut!

Beep.

Sally: Well, I couldn't let you just...

Jack: Sally, I can't believe I never realized that you cared about me this much. *Holds her hands*

Sally: I...I wanted to tell you before, but I...

Jack: Shhh...*Kisses her sweetly*

Tim: Awwww. :)

Henry: :)

*A minute passes, they're still kissing*

Henry: Okay, you can stop now. Cut! We got the shot!

*Five minutes later*

Henry: Helloooooo?

*Another five minutes later*

Henry: Okay, that's it! We're taking this scene out! You'll get interrupted instead!

Jack & Sally: Why? D:

Tim: I don't think you should do that...

Henry: Because...um...you're-

Jack: Oh, I get it! You want us to have a more romantic kiss! :D Down here in Oogie Boogie's lair, not exactly romantic! Why not on Spiral Hill? Ooh! And with some snow? We can have Sandy Claws fly in and bring Christmas to Halloween by making it snow!

Tim: We WERE going to do that, since it's in the original poem and all, but we didn't know how to fit it in...

Henry: Uh, yeah! Yeah! That's EXACTLY what I meant...yeah... Okay, so let's re-write this scene and the end!

Sally: :( So we only kiss once in the entire movie?

Jack: I'm sorry, Sally. :( Come here, darling. *Kisses*

Henry: Will you stop making out? We're rolling!

Beep.

~Hidden Ending~

Jack: Sandy Claws! 8D How nice to see you again!

Santa: It's a pleasure, Jack! I see you're doing well.

Jack: Oh, better than I can possibly say! And you remember Sally, right? My darling little wife?

Sally: Hi, Santa. :)

Santa: Hello there, Sally! Lovely to see you again!

Sally: Oh, thank you. ^w^ I see you've met our children as well? :)

Santa: Hello, kids!

*Snip*

Sally: Did you mean that, Jack...?

Jack: With all of my bones, Sally. I would've done everything over again, and I wouldn't have changed a thing. Most especially when it came to realizing how much you loved me, and how I loved you.

Sally: Oh, Jack...I love you.

Jack: And I love you, too, Sally. Now and forever.

*They kiss...and as expected, proceed to make out*

Henry: Darn it, you two! That's the 25th time you two have made out! ...Ugh...take 26.

*In the end, the ending is cut from the film and it all ends on Spiral Hill after saving Christmas*

Beep.

XXXX

_**Oogie's Revenge**_** Bloopies~**

Director: Action!

Jack: Oh my! The town is deserted...and...oh! Monsters! Oh dear! I'm in Silent Hill!

Director: Darn it, Jack! Enough of the references!

Jack: Dear me, I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself! Have you played those games? :D They're fantastic!

Beep.

LSB: Lalala laaa! Kidnap the Sandy Claws-

Director: No no no no no! It's Hail to Mr. Oogie!

Lock: Why are we even working for him?

Shock: We became protagonists at the end of the movie!

Lock: Hey, how come your voice sounds different?

Shock: Different voice actress.

Barrel: This game has continuity issues. Sally's still living with the doctor, Jewel is nowhere to be seen...

Director: Don't question our logic! BACK TO WORK!

Beep.

Jack: Sally! 8D

Sally: Jack! OwO

Jack: O.O How come your voice sounds different?

Sally: Oh, um...yeah, I'm voiced by a different voice actress in the games.

Director: Cut! Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Beep.

Dr. Finkelstein: _This town has changed, my boy, since you've been away. Without a Punkim King-_Darn it!

Beep.

Dr. Finkelstein: _Without a Plumkin King_-oh, blast it!

Beep.

Dr. Finkelstein: _Without a Pumpketin King..._darn it all!

Jack: Doctor...maybe you should take a break?

Dr. Finkelstein: Very good idea, my boy. *Rubs his head*

Beep.

Jack: _You'll never get away with this, and thaaaaaaaaaat you brats is faaaaaact!_

LSB: O.O

Jack: O.O What?

Lock: Why the heck did you sing like THAT?

Jack: I don't know, I was simply told to during rehearsals.

Shock: Wait, you sound different when you sing! O.O

Jack: Oh, yeah. My original voice actor now provides my singing! 8D

Sally: *Comes into frame* It's very nice...OwO

Jack: 8D Sally! *Hugs*

Barrel: What are you doing here?

Director: Sally! Get out of the shot! You're not in this scene!

Beep.

Hanging Tree: Thank you Jack, I-*One of his hanging men falls* Oh dear! I suppose he wasn't secure enough...can we fix him?

Beep.

Hanging Tree: Thank you, Jack, we-...oh dear. I seem to have rooted into the ground! All right, let's have another take.

Beep.

Clown: WAAAAAH! THE BRAKES! *Falls down* Ow!

Beep.

Clown: WAAAAAH! THE BRAKES! LEMME GO! *Falls again* Ow! Darn it!

Beep.

Clown: THE BRAKES! THE BRAKES! *Crashes into the camera, which falls* Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to do that!

Beep.

Dr. Finkelstein: _My lasers will slice you. My knives will cut deep. And when it's all over, Sally, she will weep!_

Jack: D: What? Sally's going to cry? Oh, my poor darling! *Runs off*

Dr. Finkelstein: Jack, my boy! Come back! ...I'd better cut back on Sally's curfew. Come to think of it, why is she even still living with me? *Scratches his head* They're dating now, aren't they? And where's my wife? Jewel!

Beep.

Oogie Boogie: By the way, I'm just a shadow! You wasted your time on me, Jack!

Jack: O.O Um...Oogie, I don't think that was in the script.

Oogie Boogie: Darn it! DX Now I can't have a dramatic plot twist reveal!

Beep.

Mr. Hyde: Would you like to save? And...um, what was the rest of my line?

Beep.

Sally: Jack, you have to save Dr. Finkelsteen.

Jack: I thought it was Dr. Finkelstein. O.O

Sally: O.O I'm sorry! I was told to say that in the script.

Director: SHUT UP! CUT!

Beep.

Jack: Soul Robber! *Fights off some monsters*

*Luigi appears and sucks up ghosts with the Poltergust 3000*

Director: Luigi! Get out of here!

Luigi: Awwww...

Jack: Bye, Luigi! I'll see you in _Super Nightmare!_

Beep.

Jack: Soul Robber! *Grabs monster and twirls* I HAVE THE POWER!

Beep.

Jack: I HAVE THE POWER!

Beep.

Jack: I AM THE POWER!

Beep.

Jack: I AM THE PUMPKIN KING! ...Really director, I feel as if I should be saying I have the power. So sorry!

Director: You got it right though, next scene!

Jack: Go, Flubber!

Director: CUT!

Jack: I'm sorry Mr. Director! You see, it's green, expands, and takes on different shapes...it's Flubber! :D

Beep.

Jack: Sally! 8D

Sally: Jack! OwO

*They run to each other, hold hands, and then kiss*

Director: Okay, cut!

*They are now making out*

Director: I said CUT!

*They continue making out, ignoring him*

Director: Now I see why Henry Sellick cut all the kissing scenes. ...Fine! I was going to have you two kiss in five scenes, but forget it! I'm cutting them!

Jack: D: But why?

Director: Duh, because you two make out all the time! And on top of that, the fans don't want to see the Jack and Sally romances. They want to play the game and have the action and defeat Oogie Boogie!

Oogie Boogie: Hey!

Sally: But...fans of our pairing will be...very disappointed. :(

Director: Too bad! I don't care! You're only going to kiss once at the end! Like in the movie! Yeah, sure, the five scenes would be perfect for a kiss, but I'm just gonna have Jack leave you without one!

Sally: D:

Jack: Now see here, sir! That's not fair! You know far well how much I adore my Sally and showering her with love!

Director: Shut up! Now get back to work! No romance! No one cares about your love! THE GAME, PEOPLE! That's what matters!

Jack: I need to go to my trailer. Join me, Sally? :D

Sally: Of course, Jack. :)

XXX

**Again, if you have any blooper ideas for the game or movie, let me know!**

**Next time I'll do a bonus of the possible kissing scenes from the game that COULD have happened. ;) **


	6. Bloopie Time 3

**Welcome back to more bloopies! :D I have to give a huge thank-you to Subuku-No-Jess, who has given me some fun ideas! So part of these bloopies were written by her! Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy them as well and give her some love!**

**There will be bloopies for the game and some for the movie. 83**

**Plus will be some more "deleted kissing scenes". XD Because seriously, there were five PERFECT moments for them to share a kiss! But alas, none came to pass. :( Oh well, they did sing two songs together and the game DID specify in some small ways that they were indeed dating, so, in a way it kind of makes up for it.**

**BUT I WANT MORE KISSES WITH THEM, DAMN IT!**

**XD Anyway...enjoy the fun!**

XXX

~**Game Bloopies**~

(Holiday Trash Hill- Final Level)

Beep

Jack: *Uses Soul Robber to jump into the air, but hits camera instead* Oops. Sorry!

Beep

Mega Oogie: *Slaps Jack down with his hands, then notices Jack not moving* Uhhhh... *Pokes at Jack's body*

Director: CUT! Now look what you did! You put Jack into a coma.

Beep

Jack: *Turns into his Pumpkin King outfit and uses the gas pipe, but the fire hits him back instead* AH, My Skull! IT BURNS!

Beep

Mega Oogie: *Is seen sitting down, but Jack is nowhere to be found*

Director: Oogie, where is Jack?

Mega Oogie: Heck if I know. *Burps*

Jack: Oogie, get me out this instant! *punches from inside Mega Oogie*

Beep

Director: Okay, now where's Sally? *Hears moaning and kissing sounds coming from inside Mega Oogie* You ate Sally too?

Mega Oogie: Hey, don't look at me. Jack made me do it!

Beep

Mega Oogie: *Rises up from the ground* JAAAAAAACCCCCCKK!

Jack: *Is about to do something when fangirls run him over*

Oogie FanGirls: OOGIE! 8D *jumps on Mega Oogie*

Director: CUT!

Jack: *After getting up from the ground* Oogie has fangirls?

Beep

Director: You can't do this! The hero always wins and they'll never put this in the game and- *Keeps complaining but everyone else hears it as "Blah, Blah, Blah!"*

Mega Oogie: *Gets annoyed and imagines the director as food, then picks the Director up* Mmm, food.

Director: *Screams* Don't eat me! PUT ME DOWN!

Mega Oogie: Change the script and my contract then.

Director: Never!

Mega Oogie: AAAAAHH~ *Opens his mouth wide and lifts Director above his mouth*

Director: Aaaaahhh! Oof! Ow, my face. *Hears kissing and moaning sounds nearby* Oh GOD! Stop it! Ewwwww!

Jack: Oh, hello, Director! Why are you here?

Director: This THING ate me! And will you two stop?

Sally: : But we don't get to do anything on set...

Jack: Maybe you can give the kissing scenes back? :3

Director: NO!

Sally: :(

Jack: All right, that's fine then. :3

*And they continue at it*

Mega Oogie: I'm so firing my agent...

Beep

Mega Oogie: *Squishes Jack like a bug*

Director: CUT! Oogie, you can only slap him, puke trash at him, make giant metal rods appear out of nowhere and summon bugs, NOT CRUSH HIM INTO DUST!

Beep

Jack: *walks towards Oogie, but is wearing pajamas*

Oogie Boogie: Pfffft! *Laughs and falls backwards* I can't- I can't do it!

Beep

Oogie Boogie: You want me to explode in Shadow form?

Beep

Oogie Boogie: You want me to fall off the sleigh?

Beep

Oogie Boogie: You want me to be the winner? Finally!

Director: Hey, that ain't in the script!

Beep.

Oogie: Well well well! Jack! The Pumpkin King! ...O_o ?

Jack: What? O.O

Oogie: BAHAHAHAHAHA! You're dressed like the Phantom of the Opera! XDXDXD Hey, Phanty! Gonna cry over losin' your poor Christine?

Jack: ...It was my date night with Sally...I didn't have time to change before coming on set.

Oogie: Hahahahahaha! I gotta go to my trailer and laugh my head off!

Beep.

Oogie: I'm the Seven Holidays King! Hahahaha! I like the sound of that! Hey Director, I got something new to add to the script! I'm gonna take over the other Holidays!

Director: ...Um, okay, I guess that can work.

Oogie: And make a giant Oogie! Mega Oogie! Yeah!

Director: I guess...

Oogie: And make ME win!

Director: NO!

Oogie: Awww... I'll be in my trailer.

Beep.

Director: LET ME OUT!

Mega Oogie: Changed your mind?

Director: No! I just can't take much more of this!

Mega Oogie: Oh well!

Beep.

Oogie: Barrel, my prodigal son... my shining star. Be a good boy and finish what your half-pit, half-winked- Darn it! I messed up.

Beep.

Oogie: Half pint, dumb-witted...

Beep.

Oogie: Half Pint, Half Witted, Half Alive playmates could not! Not to mention that I have Half a Salary!

Director: CUT!

Beep.

Jack: *Tries to go through Oogie's maze but ends up being pushed into the lava*

Sally: Jack! D: *Jumps to save Jack*

Director: No wonder Tim and Henry are not here today...

Beep.

Jack: *Stands at Oogie's casino with his White Dancing Suit on*

Oogie: Hahahahahaha! This is too much. I'm gonna have fun with this. *Takes a gun from the gun men and shoots at Jack's feet* Dance, Bone Man, DANCE! :D

Jack: *Tap dances for his life* This is not dignified!

Director: CUT! CUT! CUT!

Beep.

Jack: Sally! You shouldn't be out there, it's dangerous!

Sally: O.O Why are you in your pajamas?

Jack: Um...heh heh...^^; Oops.

Beep.

Jack: Sally! You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous! *Is in his Phantom Jack costume*

Sally: OwO

Jack: O.O Sally? *Is pounced on*

Director: CUT! Darn it, Jack! Stop wearing that!

Oogie: Can I interrupt their romantic moment? :D

Director: NO!

Beep.

Oogie: I hereby declare this place Boogie Town!

Beep.

Oogie: Oogie Town! That's right, Oogie Boogie Town!

Beep.

Oogie: Boogie Oogie Town!

Beep.

Oogie: Well well well! Look what the bat dragged in! ...Oh come on now! Do you HAVE to wear THAT? Hahahahaha! XD All those stripes and that little cape...what IS that?

Jack: Why do I have to wear such silly costumes? D: ...Except that Phantom outfit, I do like that one!

Oogie: Hahahahahaha! XD I'll be in my trailer, sissy Jack!

Director: Darn it! We'll never finish this scene!

Beep.

Director: Now we're in Jack's house to film some footage, so let's-...Jack? Jack! Where are you?

*Jack and Sally are making love in his bed*

Director: CUT! You two, this is a KIDS game! Keep it G-Rated!

Beep.

Jack: Merry Christmas! :D *Throws christmas present*

Everyone: *Starts to laugh* Hahahahahahaha!

Jack: What?

Lock: Jack sounds like a girl! XD

Shock: Yeah, he must be in the spirit! XD

Jack: That's it! I'm going to my trailer! *leaves*

Sally: *Follows him* Awww, Jack... :(

Beep.

Sally: _What will become of our dear town, now that we've let our leader down?_

Jack: _You know dear Sally, that's not true. We can take this town back, me and you._

Sally: Awww...really, Jack? OwO

Jack: Of course! 8D After all, I was kind of insinuating that we're in this together and will one day rule the town together.

Director: CUT! You are off-script and supposed to be singing!

Beep.

Oogie: Is this on? *Taps microphone* Testing! *Clears throat* Greetings! I am...Dracula!

Beep.

Oogie: Testing... Testing... One, Two, Three...

Beep

Oogie: Denizens of Boogie Town!

Beep

Oogie: Medicines of Oogie Town!

Beep

Oogie: Citizens...

Beep

Oogie: Vitamens...

Beep

Oogie: Cinnomens...

Director: It's denizens! DENIZENS! GAH! I can't work with you! *leaves the set*

~**Movie Bloopies**~

Beep.

*Jack takes the bottle out of the basket, and tries to uncork it, but it's stuck*

Jack: I can't...get it off! *Pulls harder*

Sally: (O/S) Sorry, Jack!

Beep.

Jack: Almost... *Uncorks the bottle but drops it* Oh dear! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drop it! Sorry!

Beep.

Jack: *Shakes the bottle, and the cork flies off, bouncing and flying everywhere and then it hits the camera* I'm sorry! Oh no, I'm so sorry! Oh, I hope I didn't ruin the tape.

Beep.

Sally: Jack, I know you feel something is missing, but-*Pricks his finger with her needle by accident*

Jack: Hmm? But what? O.O

Henry: Cut! Jack, you're supposed to say ow!

Jack: But it didn't hurt. O.O

Henry: Just pretend then!

Beep.

Sally: -but-*Pricks his finger with her needle*

Jack: ...Ouch?

Beep.

Jack: Ow?

Beep.

Jack: Ouch. Ow?

Beep.

Sally: Jack, I know you feel something is missing, but-

Jack: You're right! Something IS missing! You! You're what was missing from my life!

Sally: O.O Huh? ... OwO

Henry: Cut! Jack! That's not in the script!

Jack: But...isn't that the truth? O.O

Sally: Jack...OwO *Kisses*

Henry: Oh my God, not again! Tim, help me here!

Tim: Can't do that, dude. I'm in the middle of _Batman Returns_.

Beep.

Lock: So, what are doing?

Shock: I don't know. ...Hey, aren't we one of the main ships of the fandom?

Lock: Hey, we are! But why? We barely had any romantic interaction at all!

Shock: Fans are stupid.

Lock: I'll drink to that! ...Want to go make out?

Shock: Sure.

Barrel: Can I watch?

Henry: Don't. Even. Think. About It.


	7. New HUMAN Lover

**Yes! :D Time for more Parody! OwO I just got the idea for this one. X3 I haven't seen this yet (since I will not read it), but I'm willing to bet it's out there. You know, the kind of story where Jack and Sally ARE together, at first, but then some new biotch comes along and sweeps him away. **

**Well today, we're going to do that. X3**

**Tim Burton owns all these characters.**

**And now, a word from our co-star.**

* * *

><p>The camera panned over to Marina, who was seated on a fancy easy chair in front of a fire in a parlour, reading a book. She looked up, and smiled pleasantly.<p>

"Hello there. My name is Marina, and some of you may remember me as the child of Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel from _True Desires_, in which I was essentially an older sister to Sally. If you've read that story, you'll know that I was a kind and compassionate character, I loved my sister and I wanted her and Jack together, despite that I was arranged to marry him.

So, for this silly parody, NintendoGal55 has asked me to guest-star in it to play the typically indispensable Author's Darling/Avatar who wants Jack all for herself and hates Sally (both do so, respectively), and I was quite happy to do so. After all, acting is fun, isn't it?

This was just a reminder to you all that she is not out to make me evil. She created my character because she wanted someone, who although was in the way of love, wasn't evil nor trying to ruin anyone's life. It's just a parody for this story, of course!

Now I hope you will enjoy the story, and have a nice day."

Marina went back to her book as the studio audience clapped and cheered, the camera panning away from the scene.

XXX

"I love you, Jack...my darling sweet snuggy wuggy." Sally cooed in a sickingly sweet voice as she ran her grubby hands along his shoulders.

Jack cringed. "I...yeah...do too." He managed. Her voice was beginning to irritate him, and why did he feel so uncomfortable when she touched him. "I'm going to bed."

Sally stared at him weirdly. "But it's two in the afternoon."

"And I'm so very tired. Up all night with Pumpkin King duties." Jack faked a yawn. "Goodnight." He hurried to his room, shutting the door.

Zero was in there, looking at his master curiously.

"Oh, Zero...what have I done? It was all a mistake. I don't...love Sally at all. I was just kind of attracted to her for a second, but mostly I was just grateful for what she did for me. No, I don't love her. How can I? She's too shy, too insecure, too...too CLINGY. And why does she have to have a voice like that?" Jack groaned. "I really should return her to the Doctor."

Zero barked in agreement.

"You...don't like her either?"

The ghost dog shook his head.

"So you only pretended to, thinking it would make me happy?" Jack blinked.

"Arf!" Said Zero, nodding.

"Well that's a relief."

So later, Jack snuck out of the house and went to Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory. While there, he asked him if Sally could move back in with him and Jewel. The doctor was surprised, but agreed to it, though he no longer needed her. Relieved, Jack then walked around town.

And that was when he saw a gorgeous girl.

She was lost, scared, alone. She was clearly a goth, given her all-black clothing, her hair was green, she also wore dark makeup and boots.

"Beautiful _Angel_...tell me your name." Jack cooed to her sweetly.

Charmed, the girl giggled. "I'm Marina McPerfect...I'm a human girl, and I came here to Halloween Town by accident. I'm completely goth, I hate preps, and Halloween Town is perfect for me since I'm so emo and goth." She cut herself, grinning widely and then bursting into tears as she did so.

"Awww, you are PERFECT for me!" Jack exclaimed. "I already have a girlfriend, though. We can't be together."

"I don't care, I love you anyway." Marina said.

They kissed.

He took Marina home, and then proceeded to throw out the ugly rag doll he now didn't love. Nor even _like_. Just what was so special about her, anyway? What did she ever do for him? She was nothing like Marina.

"What? But Jack...I have nowhere else to go..." Sally began to cry like a pathetic baby.

"Too bad. The doctor said he'd take you in, so you can go there." Jack shrugged carelessly.

"But...I don't want to go back there, Jack! And...who is this girl?"

"My new lover. She is perfect for me, and has done so much for me. Unlike _you_." Jack spat, now bringing his arm around Marina.

"You just _met _her." Sally pointed out.

"How dare you bring logic into this, you bitch." Marina snarled. "Get out."

"But-"

"OUT!" They both screamed angrily.

With no choice, stupid Sally left the place that was once her new home. No longer was it. She wasn't even welcome to visit. Neither of them wanted to see her. She cried outside like a baby, wailing about how now she'd never get married, never have kids, never become Queen, nothing. She had _nothing_, like the filthy, ugly, stupid rag doll that she was.

Marina, of course, had everything.

"I love my new life." Marina said happily as Jack waited on her hand and foot. "Sally _who_?"

"Yes, who?" Jack grinned.

* * *

><p>"Jack, I still love you!" Sally cried as she approached him on the street.<p>

"I don't care. I have a new life with a wonderful new woman who I only just met a few days ago. We're going to get married and have lots of children." Jack said.

"But she's a human girl, and you're a skeleton!"

"DON'T you DARE bring logic that will ruin my chances!" Said Marina, appearing out of nowhere. "Who cares if I'm human? I love Jack and I'm PERFECT for him. Not you. I hate you, and you're ugly and stupid."

"Exactly as she said, my sentiments exactly." Jack agreed haughtily. "I don't care if she's human. I love her anyway. Why would I want to be with a stupid rag doll? Besides, you can't even scare!"

"I can!" Marina made the scariest face ever and laughed maniacally.

"See? I need a Queen who can scare just like me!"

"But...I thought that didn't matter to you."

"It does! You're just so naive! Now get out of my sight! I don't love you anymore, I never DID! You never did anything for me, anyway. Not even when we went through the movie and then _Oogie's Revenge_. So why should I care?"

The happy couple left the stupid rag doll alone in the streets.

* * *

><p>Marina was crying and cutting herself.<p>

"You've been through SO MUCH with her! How can I compete with that?"

"Beloved, don't say that! It all means nothing to me! All our time together is far more wonderful than what happened before." Jack assured.

Marina sniffled. "Really? You're willing to throw that all away just for me?"

"Of course!" Jack grinned. "Who cares about the canon of the movie and the game, anyway? I have to cast Sally aside, so I have to ignore those."

"Perfect! Oh how perfect!"

* * *

><p>Sally was then burned at the stake for even daring go near the Pumpkin King and future Queen. She was gone. And no one cared.<p>

"I'm just glad she's out of the picture somehow. Because really, it wasn't enough just her being here and staying away." Marina said in relief.

"And banishing her, why would we do that? She'd still be able to come back." Jack said. "So killing her was truly the best idea."

"Thank God! She was annoying."

"Shy."

"Clingy."

"Stupid."

"Naive."

"And a stalker!" Said Jack. "She followed me and overheard my lament!"

"But I thought she was already there before you were, and you showed up a few minutes after."

"Shush! I had to change that story to make her character less credible."

"Oh! Right, of course!"

"Marry me?"

"YES!"

The two got married, and had perfect children.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say that I am sick of human girls always being paired with Jack. HELLO? HE'S A SKELETON! HE'S <em><span>DEAD!<span>_ Couldn't you at least make her some kind of supernatural or undead creature? HELLO? LOGIC!**

**Look, you have the right to do what you want, but come on, Jack isn't Jack Sparrow, human! ...XD Just come on, take that into consideration.**

**Whatever, I'm done here.**


	8. New Sally Role

**Okay. I know I already did a parody of an out-of-place Mary-Sue taking over Sally's role in the movie, but here it is again! This time in more detail. I can't stand this cliche so much, I have to make fun of it again. X3 **

**So yes, I'll be using Marina once again for this role. She was quite happy to do it! She loves acting, and she likes to parody. She's just having a ball with this. XDXDXDXD**

**And of course off-set Jack makes it all up to Sally. :D**

**Now here we go!**

* * *

><p>As I watched Jack with pure admiration, I think then smirked as I saw stupid rag doll Sally being dragged away by the doctor. She had immediately surrendered when he grabbed her by the arm. Heh, what a stupid woman. If I were her, I'd have ripped off my arm and run off.<p>

But at least she wouldn't have a chance to catch Jack's eyes. Yes, I knew she loved him so much. She loved him for a long time. I may have only gotten here a month or so ago, but I know I love him more. She's just a desperate slut. Heh.

When I saw Jack breaking away from the crowd, I followed him, and he didn't even notice me. He passed by the band players, giving them a soul.

"Nice work, bone daddy." Said the Saxophone player.

"Yeah, I guess so." I heard Jack respond miserably. "Just like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. And the year before that."

I frowned, and continued to follow him. It wasn't new to me, I knew where all of his special places were. I followed him and stalked him all the time! Hey, I had to get to know him! He didn't see me, so it was safe. Hee hee!

When we got to the graveyard, he called for his ghost dog, Zero. Ehh...he's okay, but I don't care for him. I prefer cats. And Zero barks too loud.

Then I saw a surprising thing. Jack was lamenting, bemoaning his miseries. In the form of a song. Ohhh...that gorgeous, angelic voice of my man! Heh! I'm so glad Sally wasn't here to hear it. She doesn't deserve it, anyway.

But by the time I stepped out to make myself known to him, he was gone. Where did he go? I was sad. Why didn't he see me and praise me for how understanding I am? It's not fair!

I immediately threw a tantrum, stomping on the ground and flailing my arms. How DARE he! He was supposed to confide in me! But he didn't! HOW DARE HE! GRRRR! STUPID CLUELESS JACK! I HATE HIM!

* * *

><p>The next day came around, and of course the annoying Mayor was whining and crying about Jack being gone. Geez, it was only for barely 24 hours, let alone 12 hours! What babies they all are.<p>

As they rang the alarm, I looked toward Dr. Finkelstein's lab, and to my chagrin, I saw Sally's stupid little face peering out from a window on the ground floor. I have amazing super vision, you see. I could see her from where I was standing. Ohhhhh, I hate that rag doll! Oooh, look at me, I'm little miss pathetic Sally the rag doll, I'm all alone and sad and shy, FEEL SORRY FOR ME!

Heh, well I was not about to fall for that. She just wanted Jack for herself, to be the Queen and get back at the doctor. I knew that far too well. Unlike me, of course, I wanted to be with Jack because I truly loved and cared about him. And no one else does but me! Everyone knows that. When I want something, I want it and deserve it far more than ANYONE in the world. It's a known fact. I deserve nothing but the best of everything, duh.

More hours passed as I too searched for Jack. But no sign of him!

I had an errand to run, first.

I went over to Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

"The door is open!" I heard him call from inside.

Smirking, I went in. I saw stupid Sally at the stove, making soup. And she was slipping in..._Deadly Nightshade_, along with worm's wart. Oh, PERFECT.

"Hello, _Sally._" I said with spite.

She looked at me with those stupid, big eyes. "Oh, Miss Marina...hello."

"That's Miss _Skelletina_ to you, bitch." I said nastily.

Shrinking back, Sally nodded. "Right, Miss Skelletina...I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh. Oh, hey, Sally...what's that in the cauldron? I see something in there...looks funny."

"Oh?" Sally turned around, peering into the cauldron.

I snuck up behind her, grabbing her arms behind her back with one hand, and then I grabbed her head with the other, sticking her face RIGHT into the cauldron. YES! YES YES YES! I could get off on this if I wanted to, but now, I had a mission to do. I knew she wouldn't die, she's a rag doll, she can't drown, and that wasn't my point. The point was for her to _drink it...yes..._

She spluttered and struggled, but I held her in the there. Moments later, she went limp. I wish it was because she was dead, but of course she couldn't die unless you set her on fire.

Maybe one day...

I pulled her head out of the cauldron. She looked so appropriate with that soup dripping along her stupid face. Her eyes were closed, indicating my plan had worked.

"You stupid selfish bitch." I snarled, slapping her, and then shoved her roughly away, where she landed on the floor.

"SALLY! That soup of yours ready yet?" I heard Dr. Finkelstein yell from upstairs.

Smirking, I just left. My enemy was out of the way. I know it was dirty, but it was all in the name of love. And we know that makes it right. I am fighting for love, not letting anything stand in the way.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after that Jack came back. He was riding on a STUPID UGLY snowmobile. And he looked dorky in those goggles. Gawd, where is my dark and brooding emo Pumpkin King? NOT FAIR! And he didn't even say hello to me! Nor greet me! NOTHING! He just didn't look at me!<p>

He called for a town meeting instead.

GODDAMNIT! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME! ME! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I went to the town meeting. The Hanging Tree let me sit on his branches, of course, because everyone had to do what I said or I would hurt them. Known fact! I was so intimidating, sassy, dangerous, no one dared mess with me, Marina Skelletina. Oh yes, my last name is similar to his! Jack and Marina. It was perfect. I was of course, the most beautiful and scariest girl in town! That means I'm perfect for him!

So he presented Christmas to us. Pbbttt. I'm from the Real World! I already knew what Christmas was! What a moron. I couldn't believe he was doing this! And he thought Santa's name was Sandy Claws? Wow. What an IDIOT. I could have introduced Christmas to him a lot better.

* * *

><p>One night, I saw stupid Sally going over toward Jack's house with a basket of goodies. Oh NO she wasn't. No no. She was not going to get his attention. Not if I, the wonderful Marina, had anything to say about it.<p>

I took out my gun, and held it to her back.

"Give me the basket or I'll shoot you."

Terrified, Sally turned and gave me the basket. "Y-Yes..."

"Good. And if you tell ANYONE about this, I will set you on fire, you stupid bitch." I snarled. "Remember, Jack is _mine_."

There were tears in her eyes and she ran off. Good. Now I can take credit for her little basket. I was brilliant.

So I hoisted the basket up to his window in the tower of his home. Jack saw me and lit up, grinning as he took the basket.

"Hope you like it, Jack!" I squealed, and ran off.

But then I saw stupid Sally against the wall next to his house. Stupid bitch. But she had a flower. It turned into a Christmas Tree, and then it burned.

I smirked. Wow. What perfect information. Christmas was going to be a disaster. I had to be the one to warn him, of course.

* * *

><p>And I did.<p>

At the Town Hall, everyone was lining up to receive assignments from Jack to help with Christmas. I, of course, was enlisted as well. I made sure of it. The moment I had seen Sally's name on the Mayor's book, I crossed it out and replaced it with my name. NO WAY.

So when I got up to the front of the line, I feigned being all sad. Hey, I had to make the warning believable.

"Sal-...Oh, Marina! Funny, I could swear I specifically requested Sally." Jack said.

I wanted to KILL HIM. How DARE he mention her in my presence!

But I kept it up. "Don't be silly, Jack. But listen, there's something I have to warn you about. I had the most terrible vision."

"That's splendid!" Jack cajoled, and turned away to rifle through the trunk of Christmas paraphernalia.

"No, it was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire!" I said. Wow, what a clueless moron.

But I sure felt good that I was taking credit for Sally's vision.

"That's not _my_ Christmas!" Jack said cheerfully. "My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy!" He then held up a drawing of himself as the Pumpkin King-HOT!-, and then pulled down a traced-over drawing of himself as Santa Claus.

Um...Whut?

"My Sandy Claws suit! I want you to make it!"

Shit. I couldn't sew. That was why he wanted Sally, she was, I hate to admit, a talented seamstress. Well, that's no big deal since she's a damn rag doll and needs to be able to repair herself. Whatever.

"No, Jack, listen to me! It's going to be a disaster!" I pleaded him.

"How can it be? Just follow the pattern. This part's red, the trim is white." Jack explained, clearly misunderstanding me.

"It's a mistake, Jack." I moaned. And yes, it was. I wasn't qualified for this job.

"Now don't be modest! Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit?"

Sally was, unfortunately. Anytime I gave him clothes and said I made them, I stole them from Sally and took credit for them. Ah shit.

"But-"

He handed the drawing to me, ushering me away. "I have every confidence in you!"

I groaned.

Oh well, at least I took credit for Sally's vision! YES!

* * *

><p>"Make his Santa suit." I plopped the drawing onto her lap.<p>

"What?" Sally blinked.

"I said, MAKE IT! You're the only one in town who can sew worth a damn." I growled. "And you are not to tell anyone you're making it. Especially when I give it to him."

Her face crumpled, as if she were about to cry, but I didn't care. Stupid whiny pathetic sensitive bitch.

"Okay." She sniffled.

I smirked and left the room. Heh, perfect. Jack will never know.

* * *

><p>Now the whole town was making Christmas. Oh God. I left the real world to get AWAY from this stupid Holiday. That was the real reason I was warning Jack. I just used the burning flower as an excuse.<p>

Great.

Well, Sally did her part. She finished the suit, which looked awesome on Jack if not for it being a Santa Claus suit. I of course, took it and took credit for it. That was the way it had to be. I couldn't be expected to learn. I had way more important things to do! Like, painting my nails and cutting myself since I'm so emo.

So I was...TRYING to put the final touches to his suit outside, but had no idea what I was doing. At least I got to feel him up! Hee hee...

"You don't look like yourself, Jack." I said sadly. "Not at all."

"Isn't it wonderful? It couldn't be more wonderful!" Jack said cheefully.

I grabbed the drawing, showing him the original. "But you're the Pumpkin King!" And he was supposed to be dark and scary and murderous and evil and emo and EVIL! WHERE IS MY PUMPKIN KING WHO IS SUPPOSED TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND BROOD? WHERE!

"Not anymore!" Jack took the drawing and snapped the frame in half with his knee. "I feel so much better now!"

Wow. What an idiot. I hate him.

"Jack I know you feel something is missing, but-"

"You're right! Something IS missing!"

I grinned.

"But what?" Jack looked in the mirror. "I've got the beard, the coat, the boots..."

I groaned. WHAT THE HELL? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY _I_ WAS THE THING HE WAS MISSING! DAMN IT ALL! HE'S SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! I HATE YOU, JACK! YOU SUCK! GO AND DIE!

And then it turned out he kidnapped Santa. Wow. What a moron. Since it had nothing to do with me, I didn't pay attention.

* * *

><p>I saw Sally slipping fog juice into the fountain. That...little...BITCH! I WAS SUPPOSED TO STOP JACK! OH GOD I WANT TO SET HER ON FIRE!<p>

Luckily, the fog didn't stop Jack. His silly dog, Zero, had a glowing nose, totally NOT right out of Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer. Be original, you STUPID dog! Whatever, at least Sally's stupid plan failed. Heh.

Jack went off into the sky! Oh well, still has nothing to do with me.

I saw Sally wander off and was singing a stupid song. Really, all about how she wanted to stand by him, but had bad feelings about this whole thing and how she wished he'd love her back. What a pathetic bitch. Girls want more than just to be in love and get married. In fact, if girls wanted to get married at all, they were stupid. I'm not stupid. I know what I want and that entitles me to it. Duh! Known fact, idiots!

Whatever. I hope that cat she picked up scratched her.

"_For I am not the one..._"

Damn right she wasn't the one.

The one for Jack was ME.

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, people were scared and terrified of Jack's Christmas toys. Wow. REALLY? This town was full of idiots. When Jack was in trouble, I was all worried but mostly rolled my eyes. He was an idiot. He deserved it.<p>

When Sally ran off to find where Santa was, I immediately went after her. NO! NO! SHE WAS NOT GOING TO SAVE THE DAY!

She went to Oogie Boogie's lair, and I followed. I went in ahead of her too, and distracted Oogie Boogie, who had Santa tied up. Wow, kinky and weird.

"Hellooooo, Oogie." I cooed.

"Well well well! If it isn't Marina Skelletina!" Laughed Oogie Boogie, wandering over to me.

I saw Sally sever her hands and use them to untie Santa, and lower a ladder. Oh GOD NO. We were NOT working together. I worked alone. I would save Santa and leave her here.

"Hey Oogie, that stupid rag doll is trying to save Santa." I smirked.

"WHAT?.!" Oogie Boogie whirled around. "You tried to make a dupe out of me!" He then exhaled, the air around him sucking anything in like a vacuum. Sally and Santa were pulled right back in.

Awesome.

Unfortunately, all of us were tied up, since Oogie thought I was in league with Sally. Damn it! I was supposed to be the hero!

Then it turned out Jack was blown to smithereens.

Sally was crying. Oh great. Now Jack was DEAD? What was I supposed to do now? How was I going to marry him, become Queen and have ANY motivation now? GREAT!

Just as Oogie Boogie was going to send us careening into a pit of acidic magma (I wished Sally fell in), Jack suddenly swooped in and saved us, hiding us into an upright coffin! Phew! I'm so glad he saved me! I was in trouble!

The battle was boring and had nothing to do with me, so yeah, Jack killed Oogie and Santa left to make things right. I pushed Sally aside and hurried over to him, yet again taking credit for what Sally tried to do.

"How did you get down here, Marina?" He asked me with a smile.

"Well, I wanted to-"

"To help me."

"I couldn't just let you..."

"Marina, I can't believe I never realized that you-"

Stupid Mayor and those kids Lock, Shock and Barrel interrupted us and brought us out. Sally? Who cared about her. I think we left her in there. GOOD!

So everything was fine. But the celebration had nothing to do with me so I went to Spiral Hill to wait for Jack to come and sweep me off my feet.

And he did!

"_My dearest friend_

_If you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we can gaze-_"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Now come here and kiss me!" I said.

And he did.

I saw Sally crying behind a tombstone. Heh, who cares? I got my happy ending!

**THE END**

**...**

**Just kidding.**

**The "REAL" ending.**

I went to Spiral Hill and waited for Jack to come and sweep me off my feet.

But he never did.

I turned around, and saw him talking to Sally nearby. She was telling him things, and he looked utterly shocked. He then hugged her, stroking her hair, and whispered something to her.

No...no...NO...

Then they kissed.

WHAT? WHAT?.! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO COME TO ME! I'M THE HERO HERE! I DID ALL OF THIS TO WIN HIM OVER AND MAKE ME HIS QUEEN! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID STUPID SALLY DO?

I threw a tantrum and screamed and wailed on Spiral Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys had fun with this stupid parody. X3<strong>


	9. Drop Dead Doll

**Hello everyone! This is Marina here, filling in for NintendoGal55! No, I am not a real person. She is just simply making it as if I am writing this to all of you.**

**This was suggested to her by an anonymous reviewer, about the typical story about how Sally somehow dies and therefore leaves Jack open and single for a new so-called lady to come and be his new Sally.**

**We actually read one story where Sally LITERALLY opens the door, and then catches on fire, and then just dies. She doesn't do anything. Just catches on fire and dies, with no effort to put it out and she doesn't scream. What the hell. That was both lazy AND bad writing, just to get rid of her.**

**So that's what we'll do today. Make fun of the cliche of Sally dying to be out of the way. Poor girl. :(**

**I will return to play the typical Mary Sue! :D I have so much fun playing that, I really do! Making fun of myself and the typical Mary Sues featured in these stories has always been a blast.**

**So have fun, lovelies! ;)**

**~Marina**

* * *

><p>"Oh goodness, not this again." Sally sighed as she placed down the script for the newest fanfiction. "The author wants me to unexpectedly drop dead."<p>

"Am I to guess that it's not for some kind of a tragic, but well-defining moment for a good, moving plot?" Jack murmured, looking to his beloved rag doll.

Sally looked at him and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Jack. I just have to be dead in order for some new girl to be the love of your life with me out of the way."

"Preposterous!" Jack slapped his palms onto the table. "Don't they know it would never work that way?"

"And vice-versa..." Sally agreed. "The author isn't sure which scenario to choose. Where I am inexplicably dead already, or I drop dead at some point."

"Hang on, I think I hear her willing to try out both scenarios for practice." Jack held a hand near his head.

"All right then, let's get started..." Sally sighed.

* * *

><p>~Scenario One: Already Dead~<p>

"Oh no, I am in despair!" Jack wailed. "I lost the love of my life!"

"However did you lose her?" Marina, the new beautiful gothic human girl who came to Halloween Town from New York City and had a lot of awesome things and the entire inventory of Hot Topic in her closet.

"I can't talk about it, I just can't!" Jack wailed.

"Well, whatever! My name is Marina McPerfect Beautiful Awesome, and I am from New York. My parents were killed by robbers, and I lived alone on the streets. I then got taken in by rich people who loved me and did whatever I wanted without lifting a finger. I had awesome carboard cutout friends. But I really hated my life so much. It was horrible! I wanted to kill myself! I got a B in English! I was so sad! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! So I tried to, but came to Halloween Town and fell in love with you! And no, don't tell me your backstory because I ever so don't care. This is about ME, after all."

"I love you too!" Jack said happily.

"YAY! HAPPIES!"

* * *

><p>~Scenario 2: Drop Dead~<p>

"Oh no, I'm dying." Said Sally.

"Whatever can we do!" Cried Jack.

"I'm on fire!" Sally burst into flames.

Wait, no. That's not it.

"I'm drowning!" Sally was under some water.

No, not that.

"I'm melting?" Sally began to melt.

Not that either.

"...I'm stabbed?" Sally was stabbed, but it did nothing.

Oh, just die already!

"Fine." And then she was dead.

"NOOOO! SALLY NO! I will lock myself in my house and not come out for a year!" Jack yelled in sadness and anger.

"Hi! I'm Typical Mary Sue who will come into your life and be much better than Sally and make you feel like a million bucks!" Said Marina. "I'm also human and gorgeous, with a tough life I will proceed to tell everyone about, beat everyone over the head with the fact I was born on Halloween, love Twilight and Edward Cullen-OMG EDDIEKINS!-and all kinds of Hot Topic awesomeness! I'm gothic! I'm awesome and emo!"

"And I am happy once again! Sally who?" Jack grinned. "I don't even remember her! Why would I remember my beloved?"

"Welcome to my world." Said Sweeney Todd from Gethsemane Butler's fanfics. "Apparently I seem to have forgotten Lucy and Johanna in favour of Victoria and the children we have. Oh, and I believe I was also given the 'hard past' along with 'drunken father' which goes against the fact that I was naive and a very happy person in the past. All because of how I changed."

"I don't know who you are, but thank you for sharing that with me! We have awesome new lovers together!" Jack said happily. "Hooray!"

"And since I'm already out of character, I may as well dance." Sweeney then jumped onto the table and proceeded to break dance.

"Um, wasn't this about me being dead?" Sally peeked into the room.

"GET OUT, BITCH!" Marina yelled. "DUH! Don't you know we have to do all kinds of things WITHOUT mentioning you? UGH! YOU'RE ALL RUINING MY LIFE! I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Gosh I love her violent mood swings that serve no purpose other than to prove how strong of a woman she is when really she's an annoying tsundere!" Said Jack with a grin.

What a wonderful life it all was without that rag doll!


	10. Jack and Emily

**Oh... *Groan* This one won't be easy. I'll be pissing off some fans with this.**

**This one is to parody the Jack and Emily pairing. Emily from Corpse Bride, if you didn't catch it.**

**I don't support this pairing at all. And frankly, the only reasons I have ever been presented with were these:**

"**Jack and Emily are both skeletons!"**

**Um...duh. Of course they are. Emily was HUMAN WOMAN. Of course she has human skeleton bones! And even so, why is that a good reason to pair two characters together?**

**I'm serious, some people have even said that because Sally is a rag doll, she shouldn't be with Jack. ...Well isn't that racist. Lovely. **

**Might I add, part of the charm with Jack and Sally as a pairing is the MISTMACH?**

**Anyway, the second reason PISSES ME OFF.**

"**Emily is all lonely and ended up with no one! So she should be paired with Jack!"**

**There are two things wrong with these statements.**

**One, Emily does NOT need a man to be happy or be complete. Yes, she did let Victor, the man she loved, go and be free, and it did sadden her because she loved him. But part of what that was, it proved she did love Victor enough to let him go, and care about his happiness. That proved she was a strong and caring woman who truly knew how to love. She ended up with nobody in the end, yes, I know. I felt sorry for her. BUT, she was FREE. She did the RIGHT THING. She proved to be a good person who cared about others.**

**Second, um...are you forgetting that JACK IS ALREADY IN LOVE WITH SALLY? The end of the movie, people!**

**So, why Jack? WHY? Aren't there tons of other characters you could crossover with that would be compatible with Emily? Use your brains! I'm sure you can finds TONS of characters who are SINGLE by canon standards, that would be compatible with Emily!**

**Hell, the most popular, yet still underrated, pairing with Emily is Bonejangles!**

**Some people have said they have a lot in common.**

**...Um...I've checked, I've tried...and they don't. Barely at all. Nothing that would make them interestingly compatible. Their roles in their films were COMPLETELY, and I mean, COMPLETELY, different. I'm sorry, but, there is just nothing they have in common.**

**Some have said that Emily is far more interesting and when Jack gets tired of Sally, he can go to her.**

**...**

***Growls***

**THEY. WERE. NOT. IN. THE. SAME. MOVIE! THEY. HAVE. NOTHING. IN. COMMON.**

**Once again...**

**Emily does not need a man to be complete or be happy. Jack is in love with Sally.**

**Like what you want, but REMEMBER THE CANON FACTS.**

**I'm so sorry for my ranting. :( Please enjoy the parody.**

* * *

><p>Emily was reading over the script for the next fanfiction, and sighed before facing Jack. "They are pairing us together again. I don't understand it."<p>

"Neither do I, I'm afraid." Jack sighed, shaking his skull. "We have nothing in common."

"We weren't in the same movie." Emily went on.

"I'm already in love with Sally, and I'm not about to leave her anytime at all."

"I let the man I love go so that he can be happy. And I'm not about to move on to the next nicest guy I meet."

"I'm not going to leave Sally just because you're a skeleton like me."

Emily scoffed. "Of course I'm a skeleton. I was once a human woman when I was alive."

"The fact whether or not I was ever once alive is ambiguous." Jack added. "So even they can't use that argument."

"I'm not lonely or desperate. Maybe in the beginning I had been, since I was awaiting my true love to set me free... But didn't I have character development?" Emily wondered, sighing as she shook her head, palming her face. "Didn't I seem perfectly fine with letting Victor go? Why am I suddenly lonely and desperate again?"

"Why would I willingly leave Sally? Since when am I bored with her?" Jack scratched his skull in confusion.

"Why would I steal the dreams of a woman, and a man, when I proved myself otherwise?" Emily read though the story again briefly, and groaned. "They say that you are too good for Sally, and that I'm better for you."

"May I ask why?" Jack's eye socket twitched a bit. "I'm...too good for Sally? Now that's not true! If anything...she is far too good for me."

Chuckling at his modest display, Emily shook her head. "I don't understand it myself. It seems this person forgot about everything she's done in the film."

"That seems to be the case." Jack groaned. "I was _never_ too good for Sally. I only am sorry if I ever made her feel that way...oh, dearest Sally...how could I have ever made her believe I wouldn't welcome her with open arms as my lover just as I had welcomed her as my friend from the start?"

"Awww..." Emily giggled, and then got back to business. "So we've agreed then, right?"

"Yes." Jack nodded, sitting up straight again. "All right, let's get this over with. I have to get home to Sally soon."

"And I have a date with Bonejangles." Emily said sheepishly. "So let's begin the story."

* * *

><p>It was quite a day in Halloween Town! Especially since they had a new citizen. Emily, the Corpse Bride, right from the Land of the Dead. Jack was of course, appointed to show her around.<p>

"And this is the graveyard! Isn't it horrible?" Jack said happily.

"Not as horribly as you." Emily purred. "Oh, Jack...I'm so lonely and desperate...I have no one... Why can't I be as lucky as Sally?"

"Sally? ...Oh, yes, her." Jack gave a sigh. "To be honest Emily...all that happiness you saw in me with her, was just forced."

"What?" Emily looked up at him with hope.

"To be honest, I'm tired of her." Jack bemoaned. "I just don't think it's working out. I'm just so bored with her. I need something new. _Someone_ new."

"Well...I'm alone, and have no man...and I ended up with no one...we're both skeletons...why don't we get together?" Emily suggested happily.

Jack beamed! "Oh, Emily, that would be wonderful! What was I thinking, you're the one for me! Not her...she's just a plain, clingy, tiresome rag doll... I don't need her. All I need is you, my beloved Corpse Bride!"

"Cheat on Sally...and be with me instead!" Emily cooed sweetly. "Be mine!"

"I will, Emily!"

"Oh, Jack! I have a great man and now I'm happy again!"

"And I have a wonderful woman who is ten times more right for me than Sally ever could be! I'm too good for her, but you're not! Not at all!"

"I don't even care that I'm stealing her dreams away!"

The two kissed happily.

XXX

So Jack and Emily had a wonderful love affair with each other. Keeping it secret from Sally. Everyone in town though, loved Emily and thought she was perfect for Jack. Hey, she was a bride, and a skeleton, so it was perfect! A match made in Heaven. They all made a silly petition about officiating them as a couple. Jack and Emily both signed it! It was official!

Almost.

Then came a sad day.

For Sally.

"Sally, I want you to move out of my house." Jack told her pointedly.

Sally's eyes went wide. "What? ...Why?"

"Because...I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Emily. I've been cheating on you with her. But that's just how I feel." Jack said. "Now I want you to go."

Tears welling in her eyes, Sally didn't argue. She packed her belongings, and wanted to say goodbye, but Jack and Emily were cuddling on the couch. Emily was already settled in, and happily taking Sally's old place on the couch.

"...Goodbye, Jack." Sally murmured.

She left the house without waiting for a response.

When Sally came to the graveyard, that was when Oogie Boogie made his appearance.

"Why hello there, beautiful rag doll...somethin' got you all sad?" Oogie chuckled.

"Jack cheated on me with Emily...no wonder, they're so perfect together..." Sally moaned. "And I'm not good enough for him..."

"Aww, but you're good enough for me, rag doll! After all, we're both stitched up beings!" Oogie gave a menacing laugh. "Why don't you be my Oogie Queen then?"

Seeing his reasoning, Sally nodded. "All right...I suppose a man like you is better than no man at all. We'd match perfectly, like them."

And with that, Jack and Emily were the King and Queen of Halloween...While Oogie Boogie and Sally were the King and Queen of Bugs.

Why? Because, duh! They were just like each other, that's why both couples worked!

XXX

"Horrendous!" Emily tossed the papers aside into the fireplace. "I can't believe they did that to my character!"

"I would _never_ cheat on my precious Sally!" Jack raged, standing right up from the table. "How dare they! If I ever wanted to be with another woman, which would never happen, don't they know I would be a gentleman and do the right thing by letting Sally go first?"

"Apparently they hate her so much, it's okay for you to cheat." Emily groaned. "And I'm reduced to a co-dependent, desperate harpy!"

"I'm sorry, Emily. At times I never knew fans could be so...tactless." Jack said apologetically.

Emily shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's just how we were received. But we can rest assured that the facts of the canon can help save us in the long run."

"Yes...you're right! They can." Jack agreed, feeling better. "In the end, I will always have Sally."

"And I will always be the stronger woman I became." Emily said with determination. "Now excuse me, I have to leave now."

"So do I." Jack shook hands with her in a business-like manner. "It was a pleasure working with you, Emily."

"Same to you, Jack. Good luck."

They nodded to each other, and then went their separate ways. The curtains closed, and the studio audience applauded loudly.

As the credits rolled, the piano instrumental theme music to _All In The Family_ began to play as the camera along the homes and buildings of Halloween Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone for your reviews and suggestions! :) <strong>

**Thank you anascader for the suggestion of Jack and Emily! And thank you Winged Doll for the idea of the cheating! At least, on Jack's part. Next time will be Sally. XD**


	11. The Smile Doll

There was a studio who specialized in making horror movies that was soon green-lit to make a sequel to the classic masterpiece _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Tim Burton, Henry Selick and Danny Elfman were not entirely involved, except as consultants. This worried me a lot when I was called on to be a script producer.

They had borrowed the sets and puppets, even adding their own modifications where it was needed. What bothered me were some occasional splatters of blood in some areas of Halloween Town, but I didn't let it bother me. It was probably nothing.

I have to say though, the script (with the lack of stage direction, I noticed) bothered me a lot. Especially since the title of the film had the weirdest subtitle attached.

_The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Smile Doll._

The Smile Doll? That not only didn't make sense, but it also wasn't even grammatically correct. 'The Doll Smile' would have been better. Not so much, maybe, but it made more sense. But why not "The Smiling Doll"?

I'm nitpicking here, and that's not why we're here.

The stop-motion animators had finished the animation of a few scenes for the film, and the voice actors had already recorded their lines, so they were ready to show us one of the cuts. Since I was one of the few left from the day's work, I decided to stay back and watch the cut in the editing room. The director, editors and screen writer were present as they set up the screen to show us the scenes. For whatever reason, I didn't like the feeling of this one little bit.

Regardless, I sat down with the rest of the crew that was present for the test screening, and faced the screen intently.

When the screen faded away from black, Jack Skellington was on screen, talking a stroll around Halloween Town. He's smiling, just enjoying the day. So far so good, I wondered where this was going and what could be happening.

The Mayor then comes on screen, and tells Jack that there's something wrong at the lab, that Dr. Finkelstein wants to see him at once. Trying to calm down the nervous politician, Jack asks what happened and if it had something to do with Sally. The Mayor confirms it, and it's all Jack needs to hear before he bolts. A few of us couldn't help but go "Awww" at his devotion to his lady love.

The screen went black, and then cut to the next scene, which was Jack now coming into Dr. Finkelstein's labratory. The said mad scientist was sprawled on the floor, having been pushed out of his wheelchair, grumbling to himself. Jack approaches him and asked if he was okay, as well as what had happened. Dr. Finkelstein explains that he was trying a new experiment and asked Sally to be his guinea pig. However, a combination of miscalculated measurements, using the wrong formula and materials ended up in a disaster.

Once again the screen cuts to Sally's room as Jack enters it. Sally is at her sewing machine, her back is to us as she sits at an angle, working on something that we can't see. Jack calls out to her and asks if she's all right. Sally doesn't respond, but she does sit up straighter, though she doesn't turn around. She says that she's just fine.

But as I was watching, I felt a strange chill when she spoke up, which didn't make sense. It didn't sound like Sally at all. She sounded like a villain who was speaking in that kind of sweet, quiet, emotionless voice. I began to wonder what had happened during the experiment, wondering if it had led to a dramatic change in her.

Jack hesitates, probably feeling the same way the rest of us were, and approached her closer. He asks her what happened in the lab, to which she replies that she just had a bit of a makeover to make her look scarier.

Her voice was unsettling to me, and I could feel the trembles of the rest of the crew watching the test screening. I wondered what could possibly have been done to make this possible.

A few frames later, Sally stood up from her sewing machine, still at a deliberate angle so that we couldn't see her face. I could see now that this was turning into some kind of a kid-friendly horror sequel, which I suppose worked for the formula of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, but I wasn't sure what to expect. Most of the dialogue, however, didn't seem to come from the script that I head read. Unless they gave me an original draft, I didn't know what was going on.

Jack by then is done playing games, and asks her, but gently, what happened to her, clearly wanting a straight answer from her.

Sally began to turn around to face him, slowly, as if for a big reveal. When she does, we cut back to Jack, who now sees Sally (though we cannot), and his eye sockets go wide and he lets out a gasp of horror. We don't see Sally, but we do hear her speak in possibly the most chilling, horrifying manner that yet again sounds nothing like her. Even though she says it off camera, it feels none the less that she's not sincere.

"You should be careful, Jack... I don't want to have to do this to you, either... But I will have no choice. _Go to sleep_...and you'll find out."

Once again, the screen faded to black. I didn't know what it was, but the inflection, the tone, everything about the way she had said those three particular words sent a shiver up my spine. Not in a good way either. I was beginning to wonder who was responsible for this, turning a beloved masterpiece like this into something so twisted. Then again, what she was saying was completely vague, but I had a strange feeling that she meant she was going to kill him.

Something was wrong with her. I looked amidst the rest of the crew watching this, even they looked uncomfortable, but overall, very confused. No wonder, I had no idea what was going on myself.

The screen flickered, but then it focused, with the image now tinted orange, with a bit of red, and some black in a few areas.

However, within the image, was a table, and with someone sitting at it. I recognized the shape of the figure, as well as the presented features here and there. The hair, the head, the arms and dress, it was undoubtedly Sally. She sat, with her hands folded together, her head tilted ever so slightly as she stared at us. Smiling.

But her face was not the same. It was _terrifying_.

Firstly were her eyes. Her original puppet design did give her wide eyes, to be sure, but it seemed that her eyelids, save for her eyelashes, were held back completely, as if ripped away, to have her eyes as wide as possible. Both of which were black voids, almost like eye sockets, but with orange pupils. One was rounder, with a black ring along the inside. The other eye was almost an oval shape, gleaming brightly.

Her mouth, however, seemed to have gone through a major transformation. The stitches along the corners of her mouth were gone, having somehow disappeared or burst. Her human-shaped lips remained, but were stretched along with the rest of her mouth, dripping with blood. Inside her mouth, fully exposed, were enormous teeth, shaped along with the mouth into the smile. Sally's original puppet always did have very prominent teeth, but these were not the same teeth. They were huge, dripping with blood, and did not look natural at all.

She didn't move. She didn't say anything. She just stared at at the camera with that creepy, unnatural smile. Just smiling.

Once again, the screen faded. Then sounds were heard. Screaming. Multiple screaming, likely coming from the characters, but no image came through. The editor apologized, saying they had filmed the scene, but that it didn't come through. Just the audio. More screams filled the air from the screen, and they weren't the kind of screams you'd hear on Halloween. These were screams of pure horror, as if something terrible was happening. I didn't know what they were screaming about, no one did. But I knew it was nothing pleasant.

The screen then came into focus again, this time featuring a bedroom, which was the same bedroom from the opening of the original, with the monster hiding under the bed. Except the focus was on a dresser with a mirror. We could see a reflection in the mirror of the same bed, with the glowing red eyes peering out from under it. I felt relieved, glad to see that the film was taking another step back into the original formula. But it wasn't that way for long.

The orange-red-black tint came back again, overtaking the image. This time, the eyes under the bed were upturned into a sad, terrified way.

What reflected in the mirror was Sally. Smiling.

The screen faded, then came back again. It was the same image as before, revealing Sally once again. This time, she spoke to us in the voice we recognized as her own, but was still chillingly creepy.

"_Go to sleep!_"

We were all scared out of our wits. Was this a big joke? Why would they create something like this? Why would they completely botch Sally's character this way, and just give her a creepy face and voice?

I didn't understand it. Her original voice actress, Catherine O'Hara, who was reprising her role from the first movie, explained that she didn't remember saying "Go to sleep", which was odd. We didn't know what was going on, even the director and editors had no clue why this was happening.

But I do know now. All I can say is this.

DON'T GO TO

* * *

><p>"...I can't believe they wrote something like this," Sally groaned and tossed aside the script for the next fanfiction. "What is this, anyway?"<p>

Looking at the reference files for a moment, Jack turned to Sally. "It seems they're adapting a story from this website called Creepypasta. Which are scary stories, images, and creatures they make up on the internet. The one based here is called The Smile Dog."

Sally frowned, and then took the papers. One of them was a text file, explaining the story of the Smile Dog and who had created it. There were then two images provided. The original image of The Smile Dog, and then the current, edited version that was often used today and associated with the "Go to sleep" tagline.

The original image was a little bit fuzzy and pixelated, as if taking from a distance zoomed in on a digital camera, or blown up to bigger dimensions. It consisted of a dog, Husky to be exact, smiling, or rather, sneering creepily at the viewer. Despite how slightly realistic it looked, it was clearly photoshopped to make it look as though the dog was actually able to muster the correct facial contortions to sneer, which a dog couldn't do. It did serve to be fairly creepy, especially in contrast to the second version. A text below the image stated that it was digitally enhanced, which explained the edition of the teeth to the mouth. According to the story, the original image was to create mental illness upon seeing it.

A little unsettled, but still shaking her head, Sally set it aside and then looked at the edited version. This version was scary to look at, no doubt, but when you sat down to think about it and study it, you could clearly tell it was heavily photoshopped. It just about deviated away from the original image, creating a whole new image, but with the same idea, and still called The Smile Dog. This was the one with the teeth and big gaping, smiling mouth full of blood dripping teeth, the one that was featured in the story. For whatever reason, this was the one used in reference to the Creepypasta today, despite it looking more fake than the original.

Sally then looked at the cover art for the fanfiction, finding herself drawn to look like her original puppet, in the same pose described in the story, the same colouration tinting, and then with bits and pieces of the edited version of The Smile Dog, especially the mouth, edited in a little too haphazardly, that it was clearly fake and didn't match up to her face very well. Even so, it did still look a little creepy, though fake when you were done looking at it.

"Honestly, why would they associate me, the movie, and our town with this?" Sally sighed, shaking her head as she placed the printed image down. "It doesn't make sense."

'Sometimes the fans can get a little wild with their imagination," Jack shrugged, shaking his skull.

"I don't get it, The Smile Dog is really over the top," Sally admitted. "I preferred the Slender Man. He was more subtle and mysterious. This? It's clearly fake and just plain silly."

"You're telling me, I always did appreciate the Slender Man!" Jack agreed.

"Well, I'm not doing it. I'm done here," Sally got up from the table. "I'm going to watch _My Little Pony_."

Grinning, Jack got up to join her. "I'll make the popcorn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I had to end this on a silly note.<strong>

**Anyways, I read an MLP fanfic on the FIMFiction website, called "Happy Rainbow" (which I now can't find for some reason), in which it was inspired by The Smile Dog from the Creepypasta website. You can tell already it has Rainbow Dash as the...yeah, creepy thing. The cover art was edited to give Rainbow Dash the mouth and eyes of The Smile Dog. Yeesh!**

**And strangely, I was inspired to write this. I don't know why I did.**

**Oh well, I didn't want to go too far either, to make it more ambiguous and that she didn't kill anybody. I just couldn't do it. I wanted to do it in the spirit of the terror, not quite the gore. I just couldn't.**

**So, in a way, call this a bonus since I'm just making a parody of a parody. XD A parody of when the fans take a series with no horror or gore but put some in anyway. Originally, I was going to make this a separate one-shot, but I thought I'd put it here instead.  
><strong>

**I own nothing!**


End file.
